The Carpal Tunnel Of Love
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Being alone is miserable, but during mating season it's horrible!
1. Mating Season

Erik was in his den with the gang telling them about what happened.

"Zombies, huh?" Lilly asked.

"Yep, and after Losvid helped me kill them, he broke the watch and went searching for you."

"My hero…." Lilly said as he kissed him. Erik blushed.

Aaron looked down at his manipulator and groaned.

"What happened?" Humphrey asked. Aaron shook his head.

"Nothing. I just hate this part… people actually do this on purpose…"

"Do what?" Humphrey heard a beep from his manipulator. It said MS.

"What does MS mean?"

"I'm not comfortable talking about it…"

"Aaron told me it stands for Mating Season…." Hutch informed them.

"Why would anyone have sex on purpose?" Aaron complained.

Humphrey laughed. "I worry about you…"

"Good thing it doesn't affect us." Aaron said.

"What do you mean?"

"Since we time travel so much, our internal affairs don't line up with others. We can still have sex, but we can't be in heat."

"Erik…" Lilly said seductively.

"Most of us are immune…."

"We should leave them alone." Hutch said as he smiled.

"God, please…" Erik said as he was sharing Lilly's body heat.

"I'll go to Kate's, Aaron is going to blow himself up, and Hutch…. I don't know what you do…"

"I am a mystery…" Hutch laughed.

The three left, leaving Carlos, Lilly, and Erik.

"I'm going too." Carlos added. "It's a good thing I'm immune to heat."

Erik and Lilly looked at each other then laughed. "What?"

"You couldn't control your hormones even if you tried…" Erik said.

"You watch I can…" Carlos walked out of the den. He then looked down in a worried state.

"I think I can."


	2. For Her Pleasure

Once Carlos left, Lilly looked at Erik with a seductive look.

"So, Erik…"

"Lilly, I have to…."

"Don't talk…" She shushed him and put a finger on his lips. She had pushed Erik back to the wall and was on top of him.

"Lilly…."

"Yes, my love…" She sighed while kissing him.

"Both of us are in heat, but…. I haven't had sex…. Ever…."

Lilly stopped as she heard this. She was stunned at this information, but quickly went back and started to blow in Erik's ear.

"Don't worry… I'll help you…" Erik was getting turned on by this. He knew how to have sex, but never actually had it.

"I see you are happy to see me…" Lilly said. Erik was confused but looked down to see most of his penis was erect.

Erik tried to cover it. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be…" Lilly kissed Erik passionately. Erik went along with it and kissed back. Lilly moved up for Erik's penis to fully erect. She then felt it with her tail and started to massage it.

Erik was moaning in pleasure. He loved it! A girl was having sex with him. This was the best day of his life.

Lilly felt Erik's cock and saw it was huge. How could a dog like this not have sex? She kept massaging it until she moved back and let the penis move into her vagina.

Erik was surprised on how tight she was. Wet and tight. He loved it. Lilly moved up and down on his cock and she moaned as well.

She was still kissing Erik, twirling her tongue in his mouth. Erik felt pressure fill up in his cock. His cock was half way inside Lilly and it felt great.

Lilly then used her tail to slowly, but softly cup Erik's balls. Erik moaned in passion as she did this. She opened her eyes to see Erik's expression.

He was on Cloud Nine. He loved every second of this.

"Oh, Lilly…" Erik managed to say. "You're so tight…"

She kept moving up and down at a slow pace until she thought he would want more. She then moved faster and harder. Lilly moaned as she tried to take Erik's huge cock in her.

Erik on the other hand, loved the vibration of the sex. He wimped like a pup as Lilly moved faster.

He felt even more pressure build up and so did Lilly. "Lilly, I'm going to…" He panted heavily.

Lilly's rhythmic humps gave Erik the most pleasure. Wanting to give back to what Lilly was doing, Erik quickly thought of something. He noticed that his tail was free.

He moved it up and started to lightly go around Lilly's butthole. Lilly was surprised at first but went with it. Erik then took the tip of his tail and slowly went in. Lilly gasped in pleasure.

She, horny as ever, started to hump even faster with Erik sliding his tail in and out her butt.

"I'm going to cum!" Erik shouted. Lilly felt this and moved once more for Erik's knot to go in her. They both screamed in pleasure as the two last humps were pure ecstasy.

Erik came in loads as Lilly came. Lilly's juices went down Erik cock and down to his balls. Erik's hips went up and down as his cum shot into Lilly's tight pussy.

After a moment, Lilly came down from her high and so did Erik.

"That was amazing…." Erik said.

"For a dog who never had sex, you were great…" Lilly said as they kissed passionately.


	3. Alone

Carlos walked far from the den and into a secluded part of Jasper. They were right, he couldn't control his hormones.

And the worst part, he didn't even have a mate. At least someone to have sex with, but no one. He was all alone.

Carlos came across a small puddle and a rock. He might as well do something to get this heat off of him.

"Maybe if I jump in this puddle, it'll help me get rid of my heat." He jumped in.

It went only to his waist. "Well this was no help." He thought. He splashed around and started to daydream.

In his daydream was a beautiful girl. Half naked and ready for his pleasure. "I need someone…" Carlos said.

He then looked down and saw his penis semi-erect from the nude picture he had thought. "Well, might as well…."

Carlos grabbed his cock and started to tug on it. He made his cock fully erect and now he was only thinking of the naked girl.

He moved his paw up and down as he thought. Carlos kept at a slow pace.

He breathed slowly and sunk in the puddle a bit. He was relaxing to the motion of his paw slowly jerking his cock.

He then went at a faster pace and started to cup his balls with it. He rolled his balls around in his paw while still masturbating.

He was relaxed more now then ever. He then felt pressure fill up in his loins. He knew he was going to cum soon.

Carlos then felt his knot come out. He grabbed his cock harder and started to jerk off faster. With his balls in one hand and cock in the other, he started to pant.

He was close to coming. "Oh, yeah….." He said softly.

Then the moment came. Carlos jerked his hips forward as his cock shot out. The water around him became cloudy due to his cum.

Carlos moaned in pleasure as he kept jerking off after his cum out.

No, he wasn't done. He wanted to cum even more. He then stood up and started to jerk off even faster than before. Carlos grabbed his knot and pulled it.

He moaned in pleasure as more cum came out. The water now soiled with it, he then stopped.

He laid back and sat there in his own juices. He then got a great idea. He was skinny enough.

He got out of the water and lay on his back. He pulled his bottom half to his face so his cock would be in his mouth.

He started to suck on it like a bottle. His murmurs sent vibrations to his penis.

The taste of his own cock was great and he was getting close to another climax.

Carlos began to murmur again and soon, his seed began to spill out of his mouth.

He tried to sallow most of it, but went down his mouth and neck. He then went back to lying down and breathed heavily.

"That was amazing…" 

"You really think so?" A British voice called out.


	4. Peeping Tom

"Who's there?!" Carlos screamed as he tried his best to cover his still erect penis.

Carlos looked over to see a wolf there. Aaron. Why did it have to be him?

"Aaron, go away…."

"Why? This looks fun!" Aaron said excitedly.

"No, leave me…"

"Why are you out here by yourself… pleasuring yourself?"

"You saw me?!" Carlos screamed again. Aaron covered his ears in pain.

"Yes, I did. Don't you have a mate?"

"No. No, I don't…"

There was an awkward silence before Aaron spoke up again.

"So you came over here trying to get rid of your heat?"

"What do you think?" Carlos said surly.

"I'm just asking…"

"And I'm just telling…."

"Wow, you sound just like me…. Do you need help?"

"Help finding a mate? In the middle of Jasper? Good luck with that…"

"Well, there could be one person here, one female of your size that can help. She might help you…."

"I know who you're talking about… Lilly isn't an option…. But…"

"But what?" Aaron asked. Carlos shook his head.

"No, it's stupid…."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"Fine, I want to… have sex with…. Someone my size…"

"Yeah?"

"Not Lilly…."

"Not her…."

"Yes, and since you saw me…. Pleasuring myself…. But you don't know who I was thinking of."

"Probably a hot girl." Aaron said with a smile. "I do the same thing."

"No, it was…. Erik…."


	5. A Mate for Carlos

"Out of all people, Erik?!" Aaron shouted.

"I know he's with someone… but I can't help it." 

Aaron sighed. "Alright, Erik is taken and you are gay."

"Bisexual…. I still like girls…" Carlos corrected.

"Welcome to the club…." Aaron said. "There's no shame in being this way. Just pick someone who isn't taken."

"Well, I don't know who… and Erik is so cute…"

"Let's not talk about boys. I'll help you… as a friend."

"Of course. But, I'm still in heat…"

"Not to worry. When you need to pleasure yourself, tell me and I'll make sure that this spot here is yours for the time being."

"Thanks…" Carlos said in a nervous tone.

"Now, tell me how to do that oral thing you did…"

"You have to be skinny for it."

"I am skinny." Carlos looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm serious!"

"Alright, but can I show you later, I need to do something… privately…"

"Ok, but don't be too long."

Aaron left and left Carlos with his thoughts. It was good to talk to someone who knew about this. Now he can tell his friends and everyone else that he is bisexual.

There is no problem with that. And a new mate was coming his way, so a win-win.

Everything seemed to fall into place for everyone. Well, almost everyone…


End file.
